


Óleos

by Pycroft



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Art, Arte - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, pintura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde John es un estudiante de pintura y Sherlock el modelo al que ninguna técnica le hace justicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Óleos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en la historia le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC de acuerdo a la serie.  
> Solo escribo para calmar mis ansias de la temporada cuatro y a mi shipper interior.

John pensaba que ninguna técnica que usara podría plasmar aquella belleza que poseía el último modelo que pintaría en su clase de dibujo. Lo había visto por primera vez al ser presentado por su profesor, excusando que al ser la última nota más importante, debían tener un modelo de más calidad. Y John había botado su carboncillo al mirarlo y coincidir, y aquel joven había sonreído discretamente al notar sus movimientos torpes.

Amaba los cuerpos y no era un secreto. No había cosa en el mundo que le fascinara más que plasmar las curvas de las piernas o el cuello, dándole el volumen exacto para quedar hermoso ante la vista de las personas.  
Le gustaba recorrer los yesos con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la profundidad de aquellos bustos inmóviles, imaginando el trabajo que había costado crearlos, recreando el molde que usaban, sintiendo por momentos que tocaba piel real.

Había perdido la respiración al ver aquel abdomen, y la gracia con la que se recostaba en el mueble típico de los modelos. Su piel era nívea, y se veía tersa. Sus ojos eran grises, y verdes al mirar a la luz. Sus extremidades eran delgadas, y atléticas. Y su cabello, oh, John nunca había visto tal cabello, era el perfecto complemento para todo lo demás. Caía sobre su rostro,  
de pómulos salidos y nariz perfilada, dándole un toque misterioso. Era oscuro, como la noche, y rizado de manera rebelde.  
Para John, no había algo más perfecto. 

Y aunque eso pareciera algo bueno, para su rendimiento era lo peor que podía pasar.  
Mientras todos preparaban su paleta con los colores primarios, John aún pasaba el carboncillo sobre la tela, borroneando algunos trazos por no estar satisfecho. Mientras todos mezclaban para darle las sombras al cuerpo, John daba pinceladas pintando el fondo. Mientras todos colocaban las luces respectivas, John daba el volumen al rostro. Se estaba demorando más de lo normal y él lo sabía.

-Watson, sé que eres buen alumno y sé que tus trabajos siempre son excelentes. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme alertado por lo retrasado que estás con la nota final. Solo faltan dos semanas para culminar el ciclo, y si no me lo entregas, repetirás el curso.

John asentía, avergonzado, mientras miraba al profesor. Y se avergonzaba más al tener una parte de su subconsciente feliz ante la idea de volver a cursar la clase, pues tendría que volver a pintarlo, a verlo. 

-Solo por ser consciente del potencial que posees, he hecho un arreglo con el modelo para que se quede unas horas extras el día de hoy. Te hubiera avisado más temprano pero sabía que estabas en Historia y no te podía interrumpir. Ya que estás fuera de tu horario, ¿Crees que puedas asomarte al salón a avanzar lo que te falta de los volúmenes? En dos semanas lograrías hacer las luces y el óleo secaría lo suficiente como para no modificarse al apilarlo con otros cuadros.

John abrió su boca, sin saber que decir, y asintió mientras murmuraba que le disculpara para ir a su casillero por sus pinturas.  
Se sentía nervioso por tener que estar sin nadie más en el lugar y ser el que le diera las indicaciones al modelo para colocarse. Rogaba a todos los dioses que lo reconociera de su clase y se posicionara en la postura que habían acordado aquel joven y el profesor.  
"Que sea sencilla", le había oído decir, "Aún les falta otro ciclo más y no manejan expertamente el movimiento. Es tu decisión que postura básica quieres posar."  
Había pensado que el joven se sentaría, con un brazo detrás de su cadera, pero este había elegido echarse, dándole más forma y delgadez a su cuerpo. 

-Watson, ¿Verdad?- le había dicho un joven saliente del aula a la que entraría -Hay un modelo adentro que dice que te espera. Soy el encargado de la clase anterior, por lo que tendría que cerrar con llave la puerta. Pero voy un poco apresurado, y no creo poder esperar, ¿Podrías cerrarlo tú?

John tartamudeó un "Claro, no hay problema" mientras veía al chico perderse entre las escaleras. No quería entrar y se maldecía por haber avisado su presencia al responder.  
Tomó aire y abrió lentamente la puerta para ver si realmente aquel modelo se encontraba adentro, y casi se cae al retroceder por verlo mirando en su dirección. Este soltó una risita.

-Tienes la costumbre de hacer caer cosas, incluyendo tu cuerpo, por lo que veo.

John tragó en seco. El modelo le estaba hablando y él aún no lo podía creer.

-Si te recuerdo, por si te lo preguntas. Eres de la clase del viernes, temprano en la mañana. No tengo muchos trabajos así que no es un problema recordar las caras de los que me pintan. Me dijo el profesor que ibas atrasado, ¿Por dónde vas?

John sacó cuidadosamente del fondo del salón, su cuadro, y lo colocó en el caballete que siempre usaba, para no variar la perspectiva.

-En las sombras. Se me había dificultado hacerlas y tuve que gastar dos clases dándole volumen a tu cuello.

El modelo le miró, como si le inspeccionara y arrugó la nariz al ver su cuadro.

-Mientes.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Estás mintiendo. Las sombras no son un problema para ti. Pintar en si no es un problema para ti.  
-¿Y cómo sabrías eso tú?

John le miraba como si hubiera sido testigo de ver que revelaban su más vergonzoso secreto y el joven solo rodaba los ojos por tener que explicarlo para dejarlo en falta.

-Por la forma en la que pintas. Te he visto haciéndolo. Pintar. El movimiento de tu mano me dice que eres ágil y llevas práctica. Posiblemente practiques fuera del salón. Los colores que has escogido, casi tan reales como los que poseo, me dice la experiencia que tienes con el óleo. Y no hace falta estudiar arte para saber que para manejar el óleo debes tener talento. Y alguien con talento, práctica y experiencia, no puede tener dificultades en las sombras. Por lo que deduzco que mientes.

John le miraba sorprendido, sin saber que responder, y posó la mirada en su cuadro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El joven rechistó por no conseguir respuesta y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia los cuadros de los que el estudiante había sacado el suyo.

-Mira, mira la técnica. No tiene habilidad, es un novato. Y no tuvo dificultades en hacer las sombras como tú. Lo ha terminado al mismo tiempo que los demás. No hay nada malo en demorarse.  
-Si lo hay si de eso depende tu nota.  
-¿Es eso?  
-¿Es eso qué?  
-La razón por la que estás avergonzado y dices que las sombras te dificultan, ¿Te avergüenza demorarte más de lo normal al pintar?

John bajó la cabeza.

-Si y no. No tengo problemas en demorarme, es solo que varios me preguntan la razón y no sé que responder.  
-Pues eso es fácil. Responde con la verdad. Di que me consideras tan hermoso que ninguna de tus técnicas sientes que hace juicio a mi belleza, por lo que pintas cada vez más lento por encontrarte insatisfecho.

John boqueó como si lo hubieran metido al agua y retrocedió al pensar que aquel joven leía mentes.

-¿Cómo lo s...  
-¿Lo sé? Sencillo. Por la forma en que me miras al pintar. Todos me observan unos segundos y dan una pincelada. Estoy acostumbrado a las miradas, a su intensidad si me consideran atractivo. Lo que me resulta nuevo es alguien que me mire como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Cosa que no soy. Tú me observas por media clase, mientras finges estar mezclando, y tu profesor no se da cuenta. Pero yo si, porque claramente soy yo al que miras. Y uno siente cuando lo miran de esa manera.  
-Yo... Discúlpame, no sabía que te incomodaba. Perdón por observarte, digo, por observarte de esa manera.

El joven sonrió de imprevisto y se recostó en el mueble, dejando la bata en el escritorio del profesor, adoptando la misma postura que usaba cada viernes en su clase. 

-Nunca dije que me incomodara.

John sonrió con él, nervioso por el cuerpo que tenía en frente, y colocó sus óleos gastados en la mesita que había al lado de cada atril. Mezcló algunos en su paleta y prosiguió a pintar.  
Trataba de esmerarse en no mirarle más de la cuenta y se relajó cuando el modelo le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara en recordar las luces.  
El ambiente estaba en silencio, con pequeños sonidos provinientes de estudiantes que pasaban por la zona, y John se sentía incómodo al ver como algunos se asomaban a ver que había en aquel salón, y se quedaban observando al modelo, sorprendidos por su cuerpo. Claramente el modelo lo notó.

-¿Te incomoda si cierro la puerta?  
-Para nada. Pensé que disfrutabas tener público. 

El joven rió y cerró con pestillo. Se volvió a acomodar en el mueble y suspiró.

-Pese a lo que tú crees, no llevo mucho tiempo como modelo.  
-¿Ah no?  
-No. Nunca lo aclaro pues todos suponen lo contrario y a veces por eso me contratan.  
-Los entiendo. Te ves con experiencia.  
-Lo sé. Entré al campo a causa de un amigo mío. Es estudiante de arte, igual que tú, y una vez me retrató sentado en el parque. Su profesor le preguntó si era modelo y él por venganza de una pérdida de una apuesta le dijo que si. Adivina a quien llamaron la siguiente semana.

John rió con el joven y le miró con un poco más de confianza.

-Pero podías negarte.  
-Necesitaba el dinero. Mis padres no quieren pagarme los libros de criminología solo porque no les di el gusto de ser doctor.  
-¿Estudias leyes?  
-¿Te sorprende?  
-Para haber terminado aquí, si. La mayoría nos subestiman y creen que moriremos de hambre.  
-Y ustedes piensan que somos unos cuadriculados sin sentido del humor. Los estereotipos son recíprocos.  
-Tal vez tengas razón.  
-Siempre la tengo. Es por eso que me especializaré en criminología. Planeo ser un detective.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de siempre tener la razón?  
-Porque observo las cosas y deduzco las verdades que ninguna de la gente común nota.  
-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Puedes deducir lo que sea?

El joven lo pensó un momento, como si quisiera dar dramatismo al momento y levantó la cabeza con un orgullo que a veces ni notaba que demostraba.

-Sí. Si puedo. Pero no lo haré en estos momentos. Porque me pagan por las horas extras, y para deducir algo necesito observarlo, y para observarlo necesito moverme. Lo que ocasionaría que pararas de pintar. De pintarme. El objetivo de estas horas. Por las que me pagan.  
-Lo entiendo, no tenías que recalcar la paga. Aunque hacerlo solo te llevaría unos momentos. Si piensas que tengo tanta experiencia, podría acelerar mis pinceladas y recuperar los minutos que paremos. Tómalo como un descanso.

El joven le miró, convencido por la excusa y se levantó con agilidad del mueble. Se colocó la bata para salir al pasillo y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal del tragaluz que se encontraba al frente de los salones.

-La señora de limpieza. Del piso de abajo, ¿La ves?  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
-Pues no es pobre. No necesita limpiar para tener dinero. No necesita trabajar para mantenerse. Sus hijos son ricos y ella se aburre de estar encerrada todo el día en su casa. Ha estudiado artes plásticas y por eso eligió este lugar para trabajar. Pero no quería ser maestra, pues sus hijos le descubrirían, por lo que trabaja medio tiempo limpiando los salones de pintura. Se ha divorciado de su esposo recientemente y no ha sido por infidelidad. Él le ha cortado. Tiene problemas en las articulaciones, y si estoy en lo correcto, no toma nada para calmar el dolor pues ni lo siente.

John le miraba sorprendido, como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la mejilla, y no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. No le creía pues le parecía imposible que supiera todo eso con el simple hecho de observarla. Necesitaba una explicación.

-¿Cómo...  
-¿Podría saber todo eso? No necesitas preguntarlo, de todas formas te lo iba a explicar. Porque ves como el resto, sin fijarte en los detalles. Y al notar que alguien lo hace, le creen imposible.  
No tiene reloj de pulsera, tiene uno de bolsillo. Y no es bañado en oro, es oro puro. Alguien con falta de dinero no podría tener algo así pues aunque lo haya heredado, lo hubiera empeñado de ser necesario. Y el reloj está en excelentes condiciones. Las zapatillas que usa son de marca, por si aún no te convences, y el collar en el que cuelga su anillo de compromiso, también. Se lo toca cada cierto tiempo, como si le diera tranquilidad, lo que me dice que le extraña. Claramente si fuera viuda, su semblante cambiaría o llevaría alguna prenda negra consigo por ser tan tradicionalista. Nadie trae consigo un reloj de bolsillo en esta época, así como nadie tiene cosas caras y trabaja como limpieza. La pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Para que necesita el trabajo? La edad lo dice todo. Es una anciana. En buen estado de salud, pero lo es. Tiene pintura en las manos, y las uñas aparte de cortas, están maltratadas. Lo que me dice que las usa constantemente. Y una mujer con dinero no las usaría constantemente sin tenerlas cuidadas. La pintura es su pasión, y deduzco que también su profesión. Sus hijos son protectores con ella. Aquel pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo hace que resalte el celular. Este es moderno, muy moderno de hecho. Claramente un regalo de alguien joven. Uno de sus hijos. Y ella lo revisa cada cierto tiempo, como ahora si lo notas. Ellos la controlan y posiblemente no la dejan salir, le mandan mensajes constantemente. Las personas metidas en el arte siempre buscan cosas interesantes por hacer. Imagínate estar encerrado en una casa todo el día. Debe ser completamente aburrido. Ser maestra sería llevar material que sus hijos notarían. Pero ella quiere salir, y debido a ese deseo desesperado, terminó aceptando un empleo de limpieza en Bellas Artes, el lugar más conocido del país en pintura. Ya debes suponer tú. Conforme a las articulaciones, es simple. Se tensan más de lo debido al mover los útiles de limpieza, así como sus brazos no se levantan hasta donde deberían levantarlos una persona normal, considerando la edad. Pero ella no lo nota, pues cuando pasa, tiene una cara de pura tranquilidad. Y si no lo nota, claramente no toma pastillas para eso.

John aún procesaba toda la información que había soltado el modelo y no hizo más que deleitarse con la inteligencia que poseía.

-Eso ha sido magnífico.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-¡Por supuesto! No todos tienen la capacidad de deducir de tal manera.  
-Lo sé. Es solo que, esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.  
-¿Dónde te llamaba mentiroso?  
-Exactamente.  
-Pues ya ves que no. Lo que hiciste fue increíble.

Aquel joven se sentía cómodo conversando con el estudiante y saber que le interesaba su habilidad para deducir, solo hizo que se afianzara más. Lo suficiente como para darle su nombre. Cosa que no había hecho con nadie más del instituto que no conociera ya de antes.

-Sherlock Holmes. Creí que ya era momento de presentarnos.

John sonrió.

-John Watson. Aunque mi apellido ya lo sabías.  
-Lo dijo tu profesor para que supiera a quien esperaba.  
-Lo sé. Y hablando de profesores, creo que el mío es el que está subiendo las escaleras en este instante.

Ambos se miraron alertados al reconocerlo mejor y corrieron hacia adentro, para retomar sus posiciones de hace diez minutos atrás.  
El profesor llegó a los dos minutos, agotado por tener que subir hasta el cuarto piso y sonrió al ver que su alumbo estaba avanzando sin problemas al pintar.  
John le agradeció por haberle dado la oportunidad de avanzar su trabajo y este le dijo que no era nada. Y excusándose para salir, recogió unos documentos del escritorio y se despidió brevemente de las otras dos personas del salón. Sherlock esperó a que el profesor desapareciera para darle una sonrisa a John, quien se la correspondió.  
Sherlock sentía un sincero interés por él y sabía que solo le iba a ver dos veces más al pintar. Por lo que decidió aventurarse un poco al culminar las tres horas acordadas. Ni siquiera las había sentido pues habían terminado conversando de cosas tan banales como las dificultades de sus respectivas carreras o las aspiraciones que tenían al terminar.

-¿Tú te vas en bata o te cambias en algún lugar?

Sherlock no respondió a la pregunta y sacó un maletín del armario ubicado en el centro de la pared principal. John formó una 'o' con sus labios y no supo a donde mirar cuando notó que se cambiaba.

-No sé porqué te avergüenzas. Me pintas todos los viernes desnudo.

John sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo. Allí tengo tu permiso. Es por fines artísticos. Aquí te estás cambiando. Siento que invado tu privacidad.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada y mientras se colocaba el jean, caminó en dirección a John.

-Pues digamos que observarme ahora también es con fines totalmente artísticos.  
-¿Y cuáles serían?  
-Recordarme para hacerme un retrato.

John levantó la cabeza al haber armado valor de mirarlo y soltó un respingo al notar lo cerca que estaba de él. Sherlock le miraba con los ojos penetrantes que poseía y la intensidad que reflejaba hizo que sus vellos de toda la piel se erizaran.

-¿Quieres que te retrate?  
-Y que me lo entregues el próximo domingo.  
-Pero yo te veo solo los viernes.  
-No si es una cita.

John comprendió de que iba la cosa y sonrió. La mayoría de los modelos eran coquetos por naturaleza y creía que Sherlock era igual. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza que tenía un interés más allá de laboral con él. Le había visto durante un mes y la idea de verlo durante muchísimo más tiempo, hizo que la base del estómago sintiera un cosquilleo. 

John siempre le había admirado por su belleza, en conjunto. Pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, podía notar que no era el ser perfecto que creía que era. Tenía un lunar en la clavícula y otros dos más en el pecho. John agradeció el hecho de que aún no se haya colocado el polo. Sus rizos se veían suaves y brillaban al estar en contraluz. John estaba consciente de que miraba más del tiempo necesario a Sherlock, pero el hecho de que este no haya mostrado queja alguna, hizo que suponiera que también se encontraba observándolo a él. Y pese a su timidez de siempre, esta vez no le intimidó.

Sus hombros eran delgados y pálidos, como se veía en su pintura.  
Se le marcaban los músculos y por primera vez, John no quería pintar sino tocar. Quería tocar aquel cuello tan sensual que se le presentaba en frente. Aquella manzana de adán que se movía ritmicamente dos veces por minuto. Quería tocar esos labios acorazonados que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos al frente suyo. Quería tocarlo sin pudor y se sonrojó por pensarlo. Quería besarlo. Dios, moría por besarlo.  
Y no supo si fue porque era demasiado obvio en su rostro o por la gran habilidad de Sherlock al deducir, pues no bastó más que unos segundos para que aquel joven de rizos rebeldes le estuviera besando.

John sintió escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo y se preguntó si era a causa de la piel fría de Sherlock o por lo mucho que llevaba esperando eso.  
Sherlock movía sus labios lentamente, como si se conteniera, y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando John se atrevió a tocar su nuca. Ocasionando que él le agarrara de la cintura y lo sentara en el mueble en el cual se recostaba casi siempre.  
John soltó un gemido al ver que Sherlock se sentaba encima de él y exploró su boca con su lengua por tener sed de más.  
Se separaron luego de unos instantes para verse a los ojos y John no dudó ni dos segundos en atacar el hermoso cuello que lo llamaba.  
Sherlock ronroneó al sentirse tan vulnerable y besó la frente de John varias veces.  
Recorría su espalda con sus manos y le apretaba contra si para sentirlo más de cerca, como si tratara de volverlo parte de su ropa.

El ambiente estaba en silencio, notándose solo el sonido de los besos que compartían ambos jóvenes y la respiración acompasada del profesor que se encontraba en la puerta. Quien segundos luego, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes.  
John se separó de Sherlock como un rayo.

El profesor le miraba de manera seria y negaba la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Si hubiera sabido que era su novio, Watson, no le hubiera pagado por tres hora extras que claramente le hubiera dado gratis a usted.

John le miró confundido y Sherlock rió más de lo necesario mientras se paraba y le tomaba por la cintura.

-Como sabe profesor, la economía cada vez está más dura. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Aquel señor regordete, se acomodó la gorra bohemia y guardó sus pinceles en el armario. Recogió otras cuántas cosas y se dirigió para salir.

-Espero que ahora, que soy consciente de esta relación, no me ponga excusas al presentar su trabajo.

John asintió, sonrojado y escondió su rostro en sus dos manos al ver que el profesor ya no se encontraba en el salón.

-Eso ha sido lo más vergonzoso de la vida.  
-Y lo más prometedor.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-No puedo explicar todo, John. Se supone que deberías deducir un poco.  
-No tengo cabeza para las deducciones ahora que mi profesor me ha pillado contigo encima mío en el mueble donde los modelos siempre posan.

Sherlock rodó los ojos por ver que John se preocupaba en cosas tan banales como el qué dirán los demás y recogió sus cosas para alistarse. Se colocó el polo y sacó su abrigo del maletín, acomodándose el cuello al ver la hora que era.  
Podría ser aún temprano pero era Londres y sabía que el clima no tenía las de ceder. 

John se colocó la chompa que traía en su mochila y bajó los escalones junto a Sherlock, en dirección al umbral del pasillo principal. Ambos se miraron, cómplices de los momentos atrás, y se dirigieron la última sonrisa del día.

-221B, Baker Street.

John parpadeó al preguntarse de qué era la dirección.

-No tienes excusas John, tu profesor quiere tu trabajo completo ahora que piensa que somos novios. Y quien soy yo para negarte la oportunidad de salir con un sobresaliente en el curso. Te espero a la cuatro, y espero que no te incomode que haga pausas para tocar el violin.

John le miraba, sorprendido por saber la dirección de Sherlock y no hizo más que sonreir al ver como se colocaba una bufanda azul luego de darle un beso en los labios. 

Sherlock había caminado a pasos rápidos luego de despedirse de John e ignoró a las estudiantes que le saludaron coquetas por encontrarle atractivo. No hace falta decir que las miró con indiferencia.  
Si él tenía que portarse bien era frente a los profesores, pues eran ellos quienes lo contrataban y como algunos, al saber el éxito que tenía entre los estudiantes de pintura ya lo habían hecho varias veces, Sherlock se tomaba la libertad de ser un poco insolente.

John le había visto alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ignoraba a tres chicas coquetas que le saludaban. Él sabía por opiniones de otros que el modelo tenía una actitud que dejaba mucho que desear.  
Claramente él no lo creía al ver lo bien que se comportaba con los profesores y con él el día de hoy.  
Aunque ahora que lo había visto ignorando a aquellas chicas, consideró el hecho de que tal vez tenían razón.  
Pero esto no le molestó, y al contrario, hizo que se interesara más en él.

Desde primera instancia le había parecido hermoso, pero hablarle no había tenido comparación. Se veía inteligente, y divertido por lo que deducía. Se notaba que era diferente y posiblemente uno de esos jóvenes con manías extremadamente raras, pero eso tenían las personas y John no parecía inmutarse por ello.

Se colocó unos guantes de lana para protegerse las manos y abrió su paraguas al ver que había comenzado a llover. Ya no le quedaba más clases así que era libre de irse a su casa.  
John no podía estar más feliz por la cita de mañana y lo hizo saber cuando susurró "Allí estaré" al viento, esperando que de alguna u otra forma, llegue a Sherlock, y este supiera que no tendría sentido, dudar de su asistencia.


End file.
